LEDs offer both increased lamp life and electrical efficiency. Presently they have insufficient individual luminous output to replace most other lamp forms (incandescent, tungsten halogen, fluorescent, and high intensity discharge). LEDs can be grouped together to accumulate sufficient light output to compete with some of the other light sources. Because the individual LEDs are necessarily spaced apart, the grouped structures can fail to provide an adequate cumulative intensity. They may also produce high heat concentrations that shorten LED life. Because LEDs need to be individually wired into the grouped structure, such assemblies can require tedious or expensive assembly. There is then a need for an LED lamp structure that is readily manufactured, that provides relatively good cumulative intensity and provides good heat dissipation.